


Tell Me One Time That You Want Me

by devilswhore_x



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, also this is a little feral so fair warning, bratty trixie, facetime calls, timeline is weird/boyfriends don't exist because I have 0 imagination, wind up katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x
Summary: “Hey, Trix?” Katya’s voice lowers, patient, demanding. Trixie knows that look in her eyes. It’s going to be one of those kinds of calls. “Can you do something for me?”
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Tell Me One Time That You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> So you can blame the existence of this entirely on the lovely [Charlotte](https://glitter-dyke-rights.tumblr.com) \- after watching Katya's most recent Intagram live our usual chat of us screaming at each other ended up with me asking "how would you feel if I decided to write filth with bratty Trixie and Katya being a huge tease over FaceTime?" and she really turned tf out with the support. Although this took a bit of a turn she was still there yelling encouragement at every moment. I love you sweet thing, thank you for the cheerleading and I hope you like it!!
> 
> Also massive thanks to [beanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanierose) for reading over this. I appreciate you hugely!
> 
> This ain't my first rodeo but it is my first Trixya so please be gentle, feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Title is from "No Interruption" by Hoodie Allen.

Trixie loves to watch Katya work out. Like, he _loves_ it. He knows she always ends up sweaty and gross, but by the end of it she shakes out her aching limbs and giggles at the blush on his cheeks after he gets caught staring. She tugs him in by his ears to kiss him affectionately before retreating to the shower. 

The one and only time they went to the gym together they were laughing and joking until she did a sustained handstand and his sight drifted down her slowly - strong legs spread at a ridiculous angle, shirt falling to reveal lightly defined abs, vein popping in her forehead, sweat already dripping down her face and onto the mat. When they locked eyes she winked at him and his eyes bugged in his head, breath knocked out of him. He rushed into the gross gym bathrooms and jerked himself off furiously and shamefully. When he was finished he cleared his throat, adjusted his clothes, walked straight out of the gym and all the way home, not daring to glance over to Katya. They never talked about it, but she knew.

She knows it gets him in some kind of mood. So when she’s feeling particularly mischievous, she takes advantage of it. 

*

Katya FaceTimes him when she’s in the middle of her morning workout. She’s contorting herself through a yoga flow, pulling her lithe limbs into insane poses, gliding through it like it’s as easy as breathing.

“Hello hi, good morning, Tracy,” she grins, her bright white teeth even starker against the pink flush of her skin.

“And what is it I did in a past life to deserve having to look at your crusty self this early in the morning?”

“Is it possible for you to be nice to me for five short minutes?” Katya cackles. 

“Is it possible for you to call me when I’m not in the middle of something? You have the worst timing.” Trixie is currently cleaning and decluttering his drag room. He woke up too early this morning, jittery, nervous energy mixing with the aching of his head and stuttering in his chest, making him go crazy. He needs something to keep his hands and mind busy.

“You know talking to me is way more interesting than whatever the fuck it is you’re doing,” she teases, bringing her leg up to her ear, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile.

Trixie hums idly in response and continues to clean his makeup brushes while they chat for a while. Occasionally he glances up to see her gliding through her moves, letting out a soft groan after a particularly deep stretch, her muscles rippling as she breathes through difficult poses. He shuffles uncomfortably in his chair, adjusting his pants, pressing the heel of his hand into his hardening dick.

“Hey, Trix?” Katya’s voice lowers, patient, demanding. Trixie knows that look in her eyes. It’s going to be one of those kinds of calls. “Can you do something for me?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No,” she smirks, lowering her body down lower and lower into the splits, never breaking eye contact. She licks her lips and grins as he watches.

“I want you to put your hands down your pants and stroke that lovely cock of yours,” she commands, “I know you’re already hard, mama. I saw the way you’ve been looking at me.”

Trixie breathes sharply through his nose. He hesitates, looking at her intently. She smiles wickedly at him and nods her head slightly, her eyes following his hands down as he shoves them into his pants. He strokes himself hard and fast, electricity pinging through his body. 

“I’ve got a little something to show you that you might like,” she whispers. 

She turns and pulls her shorts down slowly to reveal a jeweled butt plug resting snugly in her ass, just a quick tease before pulling them back up coyly. Trixie’s brain short circuits. Katya runs her hands over her body leisurely, stroking over hot skin, fingers trailing up to stick two fingers into her mouth, sucking, licking, and moaning softly.

“ _Brian,_ ” Trixie whimpers.

“I know, honey,” Katya hushed, “just keep that hand moving.”

Trixie bites his lip and closes his eyes, pumping his cock slowly.

“Look at me,” Katya demands, voice low and husky. Trixie’s eyes snap open, finding it difficult to focus on the screen. Katya looks absolutely wrecked already and they’ve hardly started - pale eyes darkened with arousal, lips full, a blush creeping high on her cheeks. There’s a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her face. Trixie aches to lick it off and run his tongue all the way down, nip at her neck, yank her shirt off, trail his tongue down her stomach to her leaking cock, have her fuck his face until he can’t take it anymore.

“Someone’s feeling brave, huh?” Katya’s teasing voice breaks through Trixie’s trance and he blinks, not realizing he’s said all that out loud. He hates how the patronizing look on her face and wicked tone go straight to his cock. 

“Well, how am I supposed to feel when you act like this,” Trixie huffs. 

“I could say the same thing to you, you know I love it when you get like this,” Katya smirks, eyes twinkling with glee. She’s enjoying this.

“Okay, you know what? I could just hang up this call!” Trixie exclaims.

“Go ahead,” Katya challenges. Trixie’s hand stills as he stares her down. He can barely hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears, the pounding of his heart and Katya’s quick panting breaths, slightly tinny over the phone.

He could play this one of two ways. He has to make a decision fast. He could go along with her little game - hang up the phone in a snit, have her call back a few times, cackling and teasing until he gives in and lets her talk him off over the phone. Or he could hang up and ignore her for the rest of the day until he eventually goes crazy and turns up on her doorstep, hard and desperate, where she’ll bend him over the couch, kitchen counter, against the front door, whatever is the nearest surface.

Or, he could start to call the shots here for once. Sure, she called him and wound him up into this mood. They’ve played this game a hundred times before. But he could give as good as he gets. Maybe it's time she gets a taste of her own medicine.

“You know what?” he says sweetly, “I won’t hang up this time, but on one condition.”

Katya raises an eyebrow at him. “Hit me.”

“You have to sit back. Watch. Do as I say. And not say a word,” Trixie whispers. He watches her expression turn from suspicious to curious to aroused in a second.

“That’s not how this usually works, Tracy,” she says darkly.

“I know. But I figured.” He gets up, goes through to his bedroom, sets his phone on his bedside table, his new-found bravery fuelled by their sustained, heated eye contact, the hot twist in his abdomen, “why can’t I act up every once in a while?”

She appears to think for a moment, worrying her plump bottom lip between her teeth. After an agonizing few seconds she follows his instructions, setting up her phone and settling on the couch.

“No. I want you down on the floor. By the mirrors,” he demands. He hears her breath hitch and he smiles.

“What am I doing in front of the mirrors?” she asks.

“Didn’t I just tell you not to talk?” Trixie snaps. Katya gulps audibly, dick twitching in her shorts. Trixie’s eyebrows raise a little involuntarily. Interesting. A small blush blooms on the tips of Katya’s ears. She licks her lips and sits down on the floor obediently.

Trixie sits up on his knees, stripping out of his shirt, running his hands down his chest, sighing softly. He gasps lightly when his fingers scrape over his nipples. He turns around to remove his pants, deliberately arching his back and sticking his ass out. He looks over to the tiny screen, smirks as he sees Katya already touching herself through her shorts.

“Take off your clothes,” he orders. She whimpers and rushes to take off her clothes, throwing them to the side clumsily and squeezing the base of her cock. “Keep touching yourself. And keep your eyes on me.”

He leans over to his bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube, body shivering in Pavlov-fueled anticipation at the sound of the cap popping open. He coats his fingers in lube, warming the cool liquid in his fingers. He locks eyes with Katya as he brings his middle finger to his hole, circling around before sliding it in, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He adds another and bites his lip so hard it stings, enjoying the burn. He brings his other hand up to stroke his cock slowly, twisting his wrist over the head the way he likes. 

“ _God_ I-” Katya whispers.

“Did I say you could talk?” Trixie interrupts, breath ragged as he inserts a third finger, the sweet stretch setting a fire in his belly. 

Katya groans and shakes her head, stroking herself rapidly. She’s letting out little huffs of breath as she watches him, transfixed, and it’s making Trixie crazy.

“Face the mirrors, set the camera down in front of them. I want you to watch both me and yourself.”

“Trixie,” she whines, dragging out the last vowel. Her hand moves faster, movements becoming jerky as she tries to get friction on her cock, leaking precome onto the floorboards.

“Shh baby, keep your eyes on me,” he whispers, pumping his fingers into himself deliciously slowly, arching his back and fucking into his other hand. She mewls and he sees her staring slack-jawed, eyes shining.

“Wish I was there with you, wish I could bend you over that couch and fuck you like you want, how you like it, how you deserve it,” she babbles. Trixie moans loud and long, not bothering to try to stop Katya from talking - he can’t now, he knows she’s too far gone. The room is so hot, he’s panting forcefully, his wrists are starting to burn from the awkward angles, it’s almost too much and still not enough. He can hear her gliding slickly over her cock, the sound going straight to his core.

“You’re so _wet,_ ” Trixie groans, mindless with arousal.

“All for you mama, you’re so hot, so sexy, think I’d ever let anyone else talk to me like this? No way, only you, it’s all for you,” she moans and Trixie keens. “I’m-god,” she gasps, hips stuttering.

“I didn’t say you could come yet.”

“Trixie _please,_ ” she cries desperately, throwing her head back and whining high in her throat. Trixie stares at the high pink flush on her neck, cascading down to her chest, her strong arms moving fast, the muscles in her stomach rippling, the lines of her hard thick thighs. The sight of her coming undone like this is like a punch to the gut.

“Look at yourself in the mirror. I want you to watch yourself while you come,” Trixie whispers. That's all it takes, Katya opens her eyes and moans loudly as she spills into her hand and over the mirror, breath ragged as she strokes herself through her orgasm. Trixie follows close behind, bearing down on his fingers and coming all over his stomach.

They stay in comfortable silence for a while, breaths slowing down, temperatures cooling, calming themselves.

“Please tell me that’s not the first and last time we’re gonna do something like that?” Katya asks.

Trixie screeches and buries his head into his pillow, now suddenly shy. “No, of course not,” his voice comes out mumbled; he’s still buried in the cushion and refusing to show his face.

“Okay but next time demand in that sexy ass voice that I go get a towel. This clean up is too much, Mary,” Katya says, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the mess on her mirrors and floor.

“Oh my _God,_ bye!” He hangs up while she’s still wheezing with laughter.

Later on, when Trixie’s fresh out the shower, his phone pings. It’s a picture of Katya posing in front of the mirror, wearing her latex muscle shirt and pulling a ridiculous kissy face.

_should’ve worn this earlier_

Trixie rolls his eyes, typing out a quick reply.

_you’re a freak_

He hesitates slightly before sending the next one.

_love you x_

He holds his breath but the reply comes instantly.

_I love you too tina marie_


End file.
